Wedding Night
by MaskedBeauty95
Summary: A romantic night of the newly weds ends more passionate than expected.


**A/N - This is a birthday gift for my friend Lucy. She wanted a WxJ story so here it is!  
Definite M**

**I do not own the original Toy Story characters, Disney Pixar do **

The guests had all gone but a few, my new husband was just saying goodbye to them. I looked out the window of our hotel room to see them wobbling away, that's what too much alcohol does to you.

As I stand in my hotel room with the big four poster bed, I look down at my diamond engagement ring and golden wedding ring. I placed my right hand on top of them both and slowly twisted them round. _'I can't believe it. I'm not a single or engaged woman anymore. I'm a married woman.'_ I thought to myself. I moved my hand and smiled at my two rings. The thought of married life was somewhat daunting and scary but yet it seems amazing and exciting too. _'I am no longer Miss Jessie Jane, I am Mrs Jessie Pride.' _I thought in my mind before letting out a giggle. "I am Mrs Jessie Pride." I said to myself.

The sound of the door handle turning could be heard throughout the room and I turned to see the site of my husband entering. He was in his dashing blue evening wear for the after party of the wedding, as for me I was in a little yellow dress which was extremely comfy. We didn't want to ruin our wedding outfits, hence why we got changed. Woody slowly shut the door and made his way over to me.

"And how are we Mrs Pride." He said smiling at me while holding my hands.  
"I am very well Mr Pride, and how are you?" I said smiling back at him.  
"All the better for being reunited with you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before pulling away again.  
"Think Buzz and Mira will be okay on their way home?" I said with a worried tone.  
"I'm sure they will be fine, Buzz is a big fellow, he can handle himself and Mira." Woody said reassuringly.

I looked down, although Woody was very reassuring and was right about Buzz, a part still worried me that they wouldn't be safe.  
Woody put his hand on my cheek and stroked it with his thumb, "Jessie, stop worrying, they will be fine. This is our wedding night and I don't want it to be ruined by you worrying over silly little things."  
I looked at him and smiled, "You're right." I put my hand on top of his, "I am silly Mrs Pride aren't I?"  
"No, you are cute Mrs Pride." He said giving my nose a squeeze.  
I giggled and pulled him into a hug, "I love you."  
"I love you too." He said softly to me.

Woody was the first to pull away. He looked at me. His hand slowly made its way up to my cheek where it found its resting place. I smiled at him as our faces slowly moved towards each other. Our lips touched gently and I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me so out bodies were touching. What started off as a gentle kiss turned more passionate until out tongues started exploring the delight of each others mouths.

We gradually made our way to the bed where I fell backwards pulling Woody down with me so he was on top straddling me. Never before had we been this passionate before, not even after we'd had a few drinks. I slowly moved my hands to his shirt and slowly started to unbutton it while his hands felt around my neck before reaching down my back until they found the zip of my dress.

Woody slowly shrugged off his shirt while my hands slowly found their way to the belt of his trousers which made him let out a small moan. His hands returned back to my zip and he slowly undone it. He removed his lips from mine and heavily breathed as he kissed my neck which caused my breathing to deepen too while I slowly moved his trousers down.

My dress had slowly slinked off throughout this, as had Woody's trousers. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't quite figure who was breathing the heaviest out of the two of us. Woody's hands found their way to my hips where he slowly started to caress them which made my breathing go even deeper. Woody stopped kissing my neck and returned to my lips gently but I made it more passionate which I think shocked him a little. My right arm was round his neck while my left hand was messing with his pants. Woody moaned against my lips and he started to undo my bra before tossing it somewhere on the floor. I moved my hand from his neck started to remove his pants while he removed my knickers.

While kissing again, our naked bodies against each other, we found our way under the duvet where our night of passion began.

**A/N - Oh gosh! What did you think? Awful huh? One its awful in general and two I hate my work in first person.**

**Hope you liked it Lucy.**


End file.
